How To Save A Life
by BlueSpiritFire1
Summary: This is a sort of 1st person fic. NOT A SONGFIC! Involves YOU and Thief King Bakura/Akefia. R&R please!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Akefia/Thief King Bakura or ANY characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!  
><strong>

**This was something i thought up from drawing a little sequence that follows the story. I drew in on my DS, so it was very pixelly and rough, but i'm pleased with the written version.**

**YOU (the reader) is the one who saves him from a life of potential meanness, lonliness and alienation, thus saving him from turning into a bully and ruining lots of other peoples childhoods! (as well as his own)**

**This is set in an AU. Akefia is a kid at school. Both Akefia/TKB and the Reader are kids!**

**This was written with a female in mind, but i guess it could work both ways ^^**

**_P.S. This vvvvvvv is a new format that i'll have with a few of my stories. It lists the name, pairing and any song listened to while writing the Fic._**

**Name:** How To Save A Life

**Pairing:** Akefia and Reader

**Songs:** Still Alive

**Story**

You sit on the cool metal bench, watching the other kids run around the playground from your higher vantage point. You feel the slightly cool autumn breeze and know that winter is coming. You smile slightly as the younger children play a game of tag. Its girls vs. boys, of course. Particularly loud laughter draws your attention to a ball game on the other side of the playground. You see a group of boys and notice that they're from your class. They seem to be having fun. Before you can smile though, you notice something. There is one boy, alone in the background. You can see from here that he wants to join in, but they ignore him. He appears so out of place with his heavily tanned skin, ash white, short messy spiked hair and long red coat.

You see his face fall into one of anger and frustration as he is continually ignored. As he turns his back on the game furiously, you feel compelled to go to him and comfort him, to help him before he reaches a point of no return. Some of the players notice his departure and shrug before returning to their game. They don't care about this boy. You stand up and watch him for a moment before running down the slight hill. You almost crash into someone who, thankfully, is more alert than you right now. You run right through the ball game, not hearing their angry shouts. You have almost reached him. The beautifully strange boy is within your grasp.

You reach out for his long sleeve and feel fabric on your fingertips. You tighten your grip slightly, enough to make him realise someone is there. He stops walking and freezes. Your fingers slowly uncurl and let go of the majestic red cloth. You suddenly feel shy and lower your hand; the other curled up and pressed to your chest. The boy tilts his head until a dirty lavender coloured eye peers out from behind the white hair. It watches you with interest and curiosity as the previous rage dissipates. You see this and are renewed. You smile at him and slowly extend one hand, palm up, inviting him. His eye hesitantly travels down and he looks at it warily. For a moment you are both still, and you think he will walk away. The rest of the world does not matter right now and every other noise is just a dull, distant hum.

Very slowly, very carefully, one of his tanned hands emerge from beneath the red folds of the long sleeves of his coat. He is extremely cautious and careful. He stops several times and you can see he is thinking about leaving, but he does not. After what feels like forever you feel his rough fingers brush against yours. They seek out your palm and gently touch it before curling around your hand and pressing them together. Your eyes meet and you seem to lose yourself in his lavender orbs. They appear to glimmer slightly, with happiness, and possibly hope. Your previously tentative smile grows into a real, truly happy one. The corners of his lips curve into a slight grin. Your fingers wrap around each other's hand and you gently guide him away from all the noise and bustling activity.

You know that you just saved a life.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm very please with this one ^^<strong>

**YES, i _know_ he has no scar in the description! He's a kid. He shouldn't have a scar that young.**

**PLease R&R! All feedback is welcome! **

**It's by first time writing a fic from this point of view, so i'd be happy to accept any hints!**


End file.
